The overall objective of this Application is to increase the amount of data already longitudinally generated on the outcome of human, clinical psychohormonal interactions and reciprocal relationships from fetal life through adulthood; and to coordinate new with prior data, so as to establish a conceptual body of knowledge known as clinical pediatric psychoendocrinology. The specific aims of this Application are to provide data on 1) the outcome of gender status in birth defects of the sex organs; 2) the juvenile origin of paraphilia; 3) the effect of prenatal androgenization on adult bisexuality; 4) the adult gender status relative to neonatal age of gonadectomy in intersexuality; 5) the erotosexual effect of gonadotropin versus steroidal replacement therapy in adult hypopituitarism; and 6) the possible relationsip of pain agnosia to endorphin level in the syndrome of abuse dwarfism. Methodologically, data will be indexed, abstracted, and numerically rated from patients' longitudinally condolidated pediatric endocrine and psychoendocrine histories, according to a formal, conceptual Schedule of Inquiry adapted to each syndrome and/or specific research aim.